Drake Ormarr
"You're playing my game now." Appearance Drake stands at 5'0", tall for an 11yr old, he is lean and fit with long platinum blonde hair. His eyes are aqua blue and his skin complexion is a creamy white whilst his face is quite angular and sharp like his features. No deformities or scars noted. Personality Drake is proud, determined, intelligent, diligent, snarky and an extrovert. He keeps to himself and doesn't enjoy making friends, he will be cold and harsh until he lets you in under his firm barriers, once he does call you a friend (and means it) he will become protective and would do what he needs to, to make you feel safe. He is silent in his actions, purposeful and cunning, normally only befriending someone for something they have which he desires. He appreciates diversity, knowing the other houses have their own strengths, does not mean he hates them as his family would prefer. He tolerates the other students who are more skilled in certain areas then he is, but won't go as far as calling them friends. He has a mind like no other, and will continue to work on his projects or anything he is focused on, until he is finished. He doesn't like to be touched, hugging is a very rare occurrence, he has an extensive vocabulary for his age, being most of the people he interacted with whilst growing up- that of Adults. He has a dark past and is aware of it becoming more prominent whilst in his first year, yet attempts to keep his head in his books and on more important things- like where he stands on his families purist opinions. Backstory Drake comes from a high class British family living on the outskirts of London with scottish and Irish heritage, both his parents, Erik and Helga Ormarr, are of pureblood and work in the ministry of magic as Aurors. Due to this, Drake's upbringing was mostly absent of his parents and being an only child, he became quite comfortable with his own company. His parents are strict and have very high expectations. They expect only the best in return, from and for, their only child. They own quite a large property, which houses a large stone built manor, and several acres of land. Drake grew up alone with rarely any other child interaction. He learnt to mature at a young age, being the only audience he was granted, that of adults from the Ministry who would visit his parents. Both his parents were in Slytherin and once he received his letter, they were beyond proud. However Drake felt hesitant to suddenly be included in a school with several hundred people. Nonetheless, his father took him to his first trip to Diagon Alley, making sure to supply his son with only the best supplies a first year 'purist' wizard could need. During this trip, his father seemingly felt just as uncomfortable as he did in the large crowds and instead, took his son down into Knockturn alley. Here, his father Erik seemingly was highly respected, but the people frightened Drake. Though of course, he would not let his father see this, he couldn't as he was told it was 'Auror business' and needed to be kept quiet. With all the essentials sorted, they returned home, only for his mother to greet him with her gift. A black Siberian Cat, at first he didn’t really want her and would actively avoid the animal, until she jumped into his lap one day whilst he was alone. He found himself smile, something he rarely did and gave her a name; Nox. Still feeling uneasy about attending Hogwarts and his parents wishes for his success, he bore a heavy burden and found his time alone more needed than ever. Drake has now attended both summer camp and is now beginning his first year of Hogwarts, he was sorted into Slytherin and has been acquainted with quite a few students both older and familiar. Only time will tell how twisted this first year will become for the bright upcoming wizard. Relationships Viviana Caputo.- A busy and beautifully blunt, successful woman. He liked her opinions and stature, their conversation was more of riddles and appreciation for where they come from than anything negative- perfect for an upcoming Slytherin, he's yet to meet her family member Franco Bonventre, who he promised he'd reach out to. He enjoyed the advice he was given on the professors and general knowledge of Hogwarts. He will always remember that interaction. Yejian Feng - The smol raven met in Diagon Alley that seemingly began to reach into the thick barriers laid out to anyone who meets Drake Ormarr, she was kind, courteous and forgiving. They shared gifts of friendship and Drake still has his beaded bracelet to this day, he hopes she still has her moonstone and they reunite at hogwarts soon. A close friend. | Met up in the paddocks, talked about Klaus giving her a hard time, shared a hug or two and a little information on his father- he really respects Yejian. Evelyn Sontelo - Sparky Met during summer camp, very intelligent and enjoys a rebuttal and proper discussion, high spirited and positive, reunited on the boats to Hogwarts. Drake considers them a friend. Amari Belrose - Hufflepuff smol bean, met during summer camp, helped to encourage there spell casting. He feels sort of protective of this one, he hopes to see them come into their own during the year and will check up on them regularly. A close friend.| Studied with them in the library and had chocolate frogs, talked about potential spells. Aranya, Athreya Kashyap & Mona Hemsworth - Brother and sisters met at the Kings cross station, both Kashyap's seemed approachable and friendly, enjoyed and envied their banter, knows he needs to improve around Aranya, thankful to have Ray as a companion on the train- Mona was a complete chatterbox and not something Drake enjoyed, however all seemed like nice people. Perhaps he will meet up with Ray and Mona again at Hogwarts in the future. Donatello Rolland - '''Fourth year Slytherin, the guy who loves potions amongst other thing''s' was met in the study hall, conversation was pleasant, appreciated intellect and advice on other students. Drake thinks he's tolerable, he still wants to know what was in that journal though... Ben Harver - A very insecure Raven first year who accepts what he is told and has no self respect, Drake thinks he is pathetic. Gale Forsyth - His mentor, Drake feels somewhat understood in his company, comfortable to just be himself. What Gales intentions are, only time will tell. A close friend. Aveline Crowe - Met in the Slytherin common room under not so friendly terms, she sat in his desired seat so Drake toyed with her until she refused to banter back- he respected that. He thinks he'll torment her again soon, he wants another rise out of her, he enjoyed this interaction. Category:Slytherins Category:Males Category:Pure-bloods Category:Class of 2032 Category:Students Category:Characters